The Hot Spring
by floodimoo123
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha sneak off while everybody else is asleep. LEMON! Defiantly one-shot. I don't feel like editing it.


Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to the hot spring beyond the trees and bushes that hid their camp from any demons or animals that could intrude. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all asleep by the campfire, so they had no worry about being caught.

They reached the hot spring after a while.

"Wanna take a bath, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

Inuyasha brought Kagome into a soft kiss, moving his lips according to hers. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, letting it rub against her tongue and teeth. She responded to his advances, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, too. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, so when he sat down, she ended up on his lap. He leaned up against a tree, and kept kissing Kagome. It seemed that with every passing moment, their kisses became rougher and Inuyasha became harder.

Kagome stopped the kiss with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"I felt a poke!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up!"

"It's okay. I'm not making fun of you. It's really big, Inuyasha."

He looked into her eyes and saw a bit a of lust and mischief, something he never saw before. He smirked and kissed her again. Kagome took off the top that went to her school uniform that she wore for reasons unknown. Inuyasha took off his top, revealing his muscular chest and arms.

"Oh, wow," whispered Kagome.

"What? You see me shirtless all the time."

"Yeah, but now it turns me on."

"It never did before?"

"I never paid attention before."

Inuyasha decided to not go any further in the conversation and kissed Kagome again. She unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free of their imprisonment. Inuyasha marveled at the huge orbs sitting there on her chest. He pressed both his hands against them and gently massaged them, letting a moan escape Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha massaged them harder, making her moan louder. He grabbed her nipples and twisted them, making a high pitched moan escape her lips.

"Do it harder," Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha twisted her nipples harder, making her moan louder and higher. He tried to be careful, not wanting to hurt her, but also tried to pleasure her as much as she wanted.

"Wanna get in the water?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied eagerly.

Inuyasha took off Kagome's skirt and underwear, and she took off his pants. Inuyasha helped Kagome into the water, and they sat down. Kagome climbed on his lap and ran her fingers through his silky white hair.

"What do you wanna do?" Kagome asked in a seductive voice.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" he teased.

"Whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Kagome placed her hand on his length, stroked it. He moaned at her light touch, wanting more. She stroked it again and he moaned a little louder. She stroked it faster, making his breathing faster. She loved pleasuring him, and started to lick the tip, making him gasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It took me off guard. Keep going."

Kagome obeyed him and started licking the tip again. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her hair and shoved it in her mouth, telling her that just licking wasn't enough. She sucked on him harder, making the blood flow to his erection increase.

"K..Kagome...stop.." Inuyasha said through deep breaths.

"Why?" she asked.

"This will end too quickly if you keep going."

She knew what he meant, so she stopped. She got on her hands and knees, signaling for him to put it in her. He spread her legs farther apart, making her entrance slightly wider, making it easier on her. He put his length inside her, moving slowly at first. She moaned at him entering her, letting him know that he can go faster. He did so, letting her moans have new dynamics and pitches. Inuyasha was only pleasured by her constant moans, and kept going faster and harder into her.

"Go deeper!" Kagome commanded.

He went deeper and hit the right spot inside her, making twice as close to her peak than she was before. He went faster and made a perfect rhythm for them to follow.

"Inu..yasha...faster...I'm a..almost.." Before she could finish, she had reached her orgasm, and Inuyasha did soon after.

They got out of the water, got dressed, and cuddled by the water for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it's kinda cheesy. I went in and out of my zone and lost my train of thought a lot lol. So, anyway, please review and you get a free cookie!**


End file.
